


Eyes Wide Open

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Divorced Joseph, Established Papa Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Papa Hale's Name is Joseph, Peter Likes to Watch, Romance, Voyeur Peter Hale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles isn’t sure why they agreed to let Joseph’s former brother-in-law come stay with them so soon after they finally got married, but Peter Hale arrives and isn’t at all what he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami_wa_Byakurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_wa_Byakurai/gifts).



> thorin-dwalin-nori-otp said: Stiles/Peter/Joseph "we’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. ” Please?
> 
> First time writing this trio. I let the prompt guide me, so I really hope you enjoy this, bb! Fic #24 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

****“What time is he supposed to be here again?” Stiles rubs his cheek against Joseph’s jaw, light enough to feel without the risk of leaving a mark.

“Any moment, which means _this_ ,” Joseph grips Stiles’ hips in mid-roll, “is going to have to wait until later.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Stiles sighs and reluctantly slides off Joseph’s lap. “Tell me again _why_ we decided to let your brother-in-law come for a visit?”

“Former brother-in-law,” Joseph corrects, reaching for Stiles’ hand and stroking the ring that’s been there for the last three weeks. “We agreed to let him come because he’s finally back in the US after a decade abroad. We also thought we’d be past the honeymoon stage, if I recall correctly.”

“No one likes a know-it-all,” Stiles mutters, sticking his tongue out. “This marriage isn’t going to be a lot of fun if you constantly remember every single detail of our conversations to quote at me anytime I feel like whining.”

“You act as if this is something new.” Joseph tugs on his hand until he’s falling across his lap. “I’m a ton of fun. Take it back, brat.”

“Nope. You won’t let me whine about your _former_ brother-in-law interrupting our honeymoon. That makes you a bad husband.” Stiles tries to frown but Joseph’s moving his fingers down his side, hitting the ticklish spot that makes him laugh as he swats at Joseph’s hand. “Stop tickling me, old man.”

“You shouldn’t have said I was a bad husband,” Joseph sing-songs, his smile wicked as he tickles Stiles without mercy.

“I take it back.” Stiles laughs, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re the best husband ever.”

“God, we’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.” Joseph looks a little horrified at the idea, which just makes Stiles laugh louder.

“Yeah, we have, but maybe I understand now _why_ they’re always so clingy.” Stiles strokes Joseph’s jaw, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. “Are you sure you can’t call the guy and tell him to get a hotel for the night?”

“His name is Peter, and I’m not going to put him off when he’s already on the way here.” Joseph grins. “Besides, I haven’t seen him in years, so I’m looking forward to catching up with him. And I’m curious to see how two get along.”

“Right. Peter. Talia’s globe-trotting brother who sent you a congratulations card when your divorce became final.” Stiles arches a brow. “Considering that fact that Talia actually came to _our_ wedding, I’m thinking that card wasn’t in good taste.”

“Peter has always marched to the beat of his own drummer.” Joseph grips Stiles’ chin and kisses him. “I think you’ll like him, and I _know_ he’ll love you.”

“What’s that look for?” Stiles pokes Joseph’s side. “That was your ‘I’ve got a sexy secret’ smile. Spill it, old man.”

Before Joseph can reply, the doorbell rings. He nudges Stiles off his lap and stands up. “Saved by the bell.”

“Don’t think for one minute that this conversation is forgotten, Joseph Alexander Hale.” Stiles buttons his shirt and tries to get his hair less mussed, but it’s sort of useless. Whatever. He’s recently married to a gorgeous hunk in the prime of his life, so Stiles figures they’re allowed to be unable to keep their hands off each other without judgment.

Joseph is opening the door when Stiles stumbles out of the living room. The guy standing at the door is probably in his late thirties, at least a good decade younger than Joseph, if not more. He’s a werewolf, and a Hale, so he’s got enough money to buy the fancy suit he’s wearing without caring about the cost. Joseph had married into the Hales, taking the family name because Talia was set to become alpha, but he’s a lot more laid-back and physical than the rest of the Hales that Stiles has met.

“Well, well. It does appear that you’re aging like a fine wine, Joseph.” Peter is several inches shorter than Joseph, probably close to Stiles’ own height, but he takes up space like he’s a lot taller. He’s as good-looking as everyone with the last name Hale, but there’s a slight edge to him that both worries yet intrigues Stiles.

“It’s been a long time, you smarmy bastard.” Joseph actually picks Peter up to give him a hug, obviously startling the guy because his cool smugness quickly becomes surprise as Joseph gives him the standard ‘I’m happy to see you, you son of a bitch’ bear hug that he often gives random friends and acquaintances that stop by to visit when in San Francisco.

“You’re still an uncontrollable brute, I see.” Peter huffs and fusses over his clothes when Joseph puts him down. “I’d hoped that the years might have matured you.”

“Just because I hit fifty a couple of years ago, it doesn’t mean I have to retire to a rocker on the porch and become a boring old man.” Joseph looks over at Stiles and smiles. “Besides, I’ve found my very own fountain of youth.”

Peter looks at Stiles then, gaze appraising as he rakes it over him from head to foot. “Definitely a trade-up from my sister,” he murmurs, giving Stiles a second once over that is far more appropriate for a club than meeting his brother-in-law’s new husband. Peter’s lips curve into a slight smirk as he sniffs the air and licks his lips. “Delicious.”

“Stop posturing,” Joseph mutters, slapping the back of Peter’s head before he walks over to Stiles. “Stiles, I’d like you to meet Peter. Peter, this is my husband, Stiles.”

“Hey,” Stiles says, moving a little closer to Joseph because the hungry ‘I’m imagining you naked’ look in Peter’s eyes is disconcerting, especially with his husband _right there_.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Peter drawls, reaching for Stiles’ hand and brushing a kiss across his knuckles. “Wherever did you find this treasure, Joseph?”

“I actually found him,” Stiles says, tugging his hand free and giving Peter an annoyed look. “I saw him in the Humanities building on campus, and I decided that I wanted him.”

“Stiles is stubborn once he makes up his mind, so I didn’t have a fighting chance.” Joseph smiles down at Stiles. “I was a goner the first time he stumbled into my classroom and spilled coffee all over the floor.”

“We agreed that we’d forget how clumsy I was, old man. You’re supposed to remember my finesse and excellent seduction techniques.” Stiles winks at him before looking at Peter. “It took me five months, but I finally managed to get my man. Now, three years later, he’s stuck with me legally.”

“Five whole months?” Peter stares at Stiles’ mouth and openly leers. “How did you manage to resist that mouth for so long, Joseph? I know the divorce was amicable, so you surely weren’t dealing with emotional baggage to cause such self-sacrifice.”

“He’s Cora’s age,” Joseph tells him, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ shoulder as he pulls him closer. “That was enough to give me some reservations. Not to mention the fact that he was a student, even if he wasn’t in my department.”

“Pesky thing, those morals of yours.” Peter turns the lecherous gaze to Joseph. “Fortunately, I know from experience that they aren’t as strict as you like to pretend.”

There’s a story there. Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to recognize that. Judging by the way Joseph looks at Peter’s mouth, he’s got a sneaky suspicion he knows what kind of story it happens to be. Luckily, he’s confident about Joseph loving him, and he isn’t threatened by the possibility that there’s an intimate history between his husband and Peter Hale. If anything, he thinks it’s kind of hot, and he might have to try to get Joseph to give him details at some point.

“I’m sure you must be tired after your flight,” Joseph says smoothly, leaning down to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. “I’ll show you the guest room if you’d like to freshen up.”

“Why don’t you finish making dinner while your lovely young man shows me to the guest room?” Peter smirks. “I’ll be on my best behavior. Promise.”

“It’s fine. I can show him while you go finish the steaks.” Stiles leans up to brush a quick kiss against Joseph’s mouth. “We’ve put you in the biggest guest room since we weren’t entirely sure how long you plan to stay,” he tells Peter, leading him upstairs. He can feel Peter’s gaze on his ass the entire way, and it makes him a little powerful, in a way.

“I haven’t decided. I’ve grown bored with travel, but I was uncertain what kind of reception I’d receive from Joseph.” Peter steps up on the top stair with Stiles, pressing up against him. “It’s been much more welcoming than I feared after hearing he’d acquired a hot young husband.”

“I’m not a possession, so he didn’t _acquire_ anything.” Stiles turns his head and gulps when he realizes just how close Peter’s face is to his. “Joseph is always happy to have his pack visit.”

“ _His_ pack?” Peter leans in and inhales. “You have a different pack, don’t you? I smell another alpha, not my sister. A kitsune, a werecoyote, and a banshee. My, you are an intriguing young man, aren’t you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being complex.” Stiles arches a brow and finishes walking onto the landing. He knows that Joseph’s downstairs and able to hear anything said, so he’s not worried about Peter trying anything. Even if there’s an edge to the other man, Joseph isn’t some harmless teddy bear even if that’s the image he tends to cultivate. “This is your room while you stay with us. Bathroom’s through that door, and the other one is the closet.”

“Such a good little host.” Peter reaches out to touch his face, and Stiles moves quickly, catching his wrist and forcing his arm down. Peter’s eyes flash blue, but Stiles doesn’t show any fear or weakness. “Kitten’s got claws, I see.”

“You don’t want to find out,” Stiles murmurs quietly, lips curving into a smile reminiscent of the one he had during the months he was possessed back in high school. Peter takes an involuntary step back, which makes Stiles have to fight a laugh. “Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. That should give you plenty of time to shower and change into something more comfortable. Do yell if you need anything.”

Stiles leaves the room before Peter can respond. He heads downstairs to the kitchen, rolling his eyes when he sees Joseph leaning casually against the counter with a smug smile on his face. “You knew that would happen, I suppose?”

“I knew you could hold your own with Peter, yes.” Joseph reaches for his hand and tugs him closer. “And I did warn you that Peter would love you. You’re definitely his type.” Joseph nuzzles his neck, scenting the area where Peter’s face had been. “Fortunately, I found you first.”

“I found you, old man,” Stiles reminds him, moving his fingers into Joseph’s hair. “Is he showering yet?”

“What do you think?” Joseph ghosts his mouth over Stiles’ lips. Stiles closes the distance and kisses him, gripping his hair tightly as he licks into his mouth. Joseph growls into the kiss, reaching back to squeeze Stiles’ ass before he picks him up and carries him into the dining room. Stiles wraps his legs around Joseph’s waist, keeping him close when he gets put down on the table.

“I think that dinner won’t be ready for another half hour, which gives us plenty of time to have dessert first.” Stiles grins and moves his hands under Joseph’s shirt, fingers brushing through his chest hair before rubbing at his nipples. His aren’t as sensitive as Stiles’, but he still likes it when Stiles plays with them.

“Don’t tell. Let me guess.” Joseph slowly smiles. “ _You’re_ dessert?”

“I knew I married a genius.” Stiles leans in and sucks on Joseph’s bottom lip. “Finish what we started earlier, babe. We’ve got time.”

“There’s never enough time when it comes to you,” Joseph says, kissing Stiles before he slides down to his knees. “But we’ll make the most of the time we’ve got.”

“I like the way you think.” Stiles raises his hips when Joseph unfastens his jeans, letting him tug them down around his ankles. Joseph nuzzles his crotch, mouthing at his dick through his underwear. “You want it, don’t you? Want to suck my dick before dinner?”

“Let’s see how long you can keep talking when I get started,” Joseph taunts, his wicked smile making Stiles’ dick twitch. He watches Joseph lick the outline of his dick, teasing him through the damp cotton.

“Is that a challenge, Joseph?” Stiles grins, reaching down to stroke Joseph’s thick hair. “You’re on.”

“Let the best man win.” Joseph smiles before he rips Stiles’ underwear like it’s made out of tissue instead of cotton.

“Oh, _I_ will.” Stiles leans back on his elbows and spreads his legs wider, giving Joseph more room and providing a better view for where he’s pretty sure Peter is watching from the stairs. Joseph must know for certain, but Stiles has to guess based on what he’s analyzed about the guy in a short time.

Joseph licks the underside of his dick before he starts sucking on the head, jerking it as he sucks. He’s playing it up tonight, slurping and moaning, confirming Stiles’ suspicion about their voyeur on the stairs. The idea that Peter’s watching them, probably jerking himself off while seeing Joseph sucking Stiles’ dick, is pretty fucking hot.

“God, you’re good at that, Joseph. So good at sucking my dick. Bet you’re hard, aren’t you? You get so hard when my dick’s in your mouth.” Stiles talks a little louder than usual, mostly to let Joseph know he’s on-board with being watched, and he sees Joseph smile around his dick and wink, so his message was definitely understood.

Stiles keeps talking while Joseph sucks his dick, getting downright filthy because he’s so turned on right now. He’s been half-hard since he got home from work and started making out with Joseph. But knowing someone hot is watching them and likely getting off, too, is sort of just icing on the cake. Joseph is taking their little challenge seriously, sucking him like he’s trying for a world title in best cocksucker.

When Joseph slides him off the table, making him stand, Stiles catches a glimpse of Peter on the stairs. He’s staring intently, his dick in his hand, lips parted like he’s imagining himself in Joseph’s place. Stiles doesn’t let Peter know he’s seen him, instead focusing on his husband. “You want me to fuck your face, babe? Want me to take what I want?”

“I want you to come,” Joseph says, voice low and husky and _pure sex_. Stiles groans and leans down to kiss him, sloppy and passionate, before he straightens up and strokes his dick. Joseph opens his mouth, and Stiles slides inside, no pretense of gentle as he snaps his hips, fucking into Joseph’s throat. He’s focused on coming, on giving Joseph what he wants, and it doesn’t take long. Not with two sets of eyes on him, and that wet suction driving him wild.

It doesn’t take long before he’s babbling a bunch of filth that doesn’t make any sense at all. He feels Joseph’s hands on his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, fingers brushing across his hole. When Joseph hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, Stiles can’t hold off any longer. He tightens his grip in Joseph’s hair as he comes with a low grunt, feeling Joseph swallowing around his dick until he’s totally spent.

“I like having dessert first,” Joseph murmurs as he stands up and kisses Stiles. Stiles can taste himself on Joseph’s tongue, can feel how hard Joseph is against his thigh. Pulling back, he grins and starts to drop to his knees to return the favor, but Joseph shakes his head. “Not now. I can wait until after dinner.”

“You sure?” Stiles reaches down to squeeze Joseph’s dick. “We probably have time.”

“I’m sure.” Joseph smiles wickedly as he leans in to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. “I don’t want to come anywhere but that tight ass of yours tonight. When dinner’s over, I’m going to spread you out on the table and lick you open, then I’m going to make you scream.”

“God, I love you,” Stiles whispers, mouthing at Joseph’s neck until he steps away.

“Peter, you probably want to go clean up now. Dinner’ll be ready shortly,” Joseph says, not even looking at the stairs. His lips twitch slightly, and he winks at Stiles when they hear a door closing upstairs. “You got off on that, didn’t you? On having Peter watch?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says honestly. They don’t lie to each other about anything, and he’s not going to start now.

“He likes to watch.” Joseph shrugs. “Used to catch him watching me and Talia, which is probably weird for you but not so unusual for werewolves. Talia didn’t mind if I played with him sometimes, said he was gagging for it so why not indulge her baby brother.”

“I don’t mind if he watches.” Stiles pulls his jeans up, making a face because they aren’t that comfortable without underwear, but those are ripped and ruined now, so he’ll just have to adjust. “Are you wanting him to join us?”

“I don’t really care one way or the other,” Joseph says, stroking his jaw. “You’re all I want, but I’m not opposed to it since I know we’ve talked about picking someone up before.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” Stiles tells him. “Not yet. But, uh, I wouldn’t rule it out, either?”

“He won’t press for anything.” Joseph kisses him lightly. “But he’s going to want it.”

“Well, duh. We’re smoking hot together.” Stiles pushes Joseph back towards the kitchen. “Anyone into dick would want to fuck us.”

“I just meant, don’t feel as if you have to agree because I honestly don’t care,” Joseph tells him, checking the meat before looking at him. “Nearly done.”

“Good. I’m starving.” Stiles moves in for a hug, melting against Joseph’s broad chest. “I won’t feel obligated to have a threesome with your brother-in-law, alright? I know you’d never pressure me into anything, old man.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Joseph agrees. He tightens his arms around Stiles. "I love you, too, brat. Now let me finish making dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
